Lighting fixtures utilizing tube or molded glass containing neon other light emitting vapors are common in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,567 describes neon fixtures made from molded glass panels which may be large panels or compartments and may further contain standard neon tubing to produce fixtures of contrasting colors. It details the necessity of using a fixture which can withstand the high pressures on the exterior of such a fixture because of the relative vacuum within. These panels can be partitioned and have arched glass faces in order to resist external atmospheric pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,049 describes a neon fixture whereby the use of fragile glass tubing is avoided by introducing the gas into channels sealed in molded glass. The channels can be molded in such a way that lighting is provided over a broad surface.
Both of these references, while avoiding fragile standard neon tubes, still require members of molded glass. Molding glass requires extreme care and high temperatures to produce fixtures of uniform wall thickness which are fully sealed.